


The Move In

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Jeronica, Moving In Together, One Shot, Sweet, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: Veronica thought about all the wonderful things she and Jughead would now experience now that they were living together. She only hoped he wouldn’t regret his decision to ask her to cohabitate. She was nervous that he would find her insufferably annoying and frustrating. She prayed silently that the office she was making for him would be enough to give him a place to escape from her if he needed to.





	The Move In

“Um…baby? I’m not sure if our landlord will allow us to build an extra closet, but that’s the only solution I can think of if you plan on keeping all of these shoes.” Jughead yelled from the bedroom as he scanned the boxes and boxes of Veronica’s expensive high heels strewn about their bedroom floor.

“Then start building, my love!” He heard Veronica chirp from the bathroom, where she was loading up the cabinets with brand new, fluffy bath towels.

Jughead removed his beanie from his head and tossed it to the new mattress laying on the four poster bedframe of his and Veronica’s brand new bed.

They had been moving into their new bungalow near downtown Riverdale all day. The cute, little one story house was the perfect distance from Jughead’s work at his auto body shop, and Veronica’s job at the boutique she’d just opened up in SoDale.

A few months earlier, when Jughead had asked Veronica if she wanted to take the next step in their yearlong relationship and move in together, she’d only briefly hesitated.

“Are you sure you can put up with my ‘high maintenance bullshit’, as I believe you’ve referred to it?“ She’d asked him with a nervous laugh.

Jughead had smiled as he pulled her to him.

“I’d love to put up with your high maintenance bullshit if it means I get to wake up to that beautiful face every morning.”

Veronica had blushed. It wasn’t often that Jughead spoke so candidly, which only meant that he really wanted them to live together, to take things further. He was in this for the long haul and her heart had fluttered wildly at the thought.

So they had put in their move out notices to their respective apartment complexes and began looking for the perfect place to rent.

“Um…Jug…I think there’s a leaky pipe under the sink. Do you have your tool kit handy?” Veronica called out anxiously.

Jughead sighed.

It seemed he’d been fixing things in the house all day long.

“If I’d known this place was such a mess, I might would have reconsidered moving into this dump.” He said as he entered the bathroom with his tool kit in tow.

Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed up at him.

“But it’s so romantic! We’re fixing up OUR place!”

Jughead smirked.

“WE’RE fixing it? Don’t you mean, ME? I think I would die of shock if I saw you pick up a hammer.”

Veronica chuckled softly as she ran a finger over Jughead’s bottom lip.

“I promise I’ll make all of your hard work worth it, Juggykins.” She said with a sultry tone as she pressed her body against his.

Jughead felt his body immediately weaken at the contact. He couldn’t resist her. He’d fix a million houses if it meant he’d get to be near her.

“Then I guess I better get to work.” He replied before pressing his lips to hers.

But Veronica quickly pulled away.

“Sink first. Then me.”

—

Veronica tapped her foot on the floor of the spare bedroom. While Jughead was busy fixing the sink and the light fixture in their bathroom, she had decided to work on her surprise to him as quickly as possible.

“Ugh…maybe it should go by the window.” She thought aloud as she eyed the vintage roll top desk she’d bought for Jughead at an estate sale the week before.

She had told Jughead that she was going to turn the second bedroom into a workout studio, but that had just been a cover for what she REALLY had planned. She wanted Jughead to have his own office. A place he could go to write and think and brood. All the things he loved to do when he wasn’t eating food or making love to Veronica.

She pushed the desk across the old hardwood floor to the large picture window that looked out over the backyard garden. She couldn’t wait to get out there and plant some new flowers, and maybe some vegetables and herbs.

She’d never gardened before in her life, but now that she and Jughead were living together, she was feeling extremely domestic. She wanted him to see that she could, in fact, live without a personal chef and butler. She wanted to impress Jughead, and to discover a side of herself that she hadn’t quite tapped into.

Veronica thought about all the wonderful things she and Jughead would now experience now that they were living together. She only hoped he wouldn’t regret his decision to ask her to cohabitate. She was nervous that he would find her insufferably annoying and frustrating. She prayed silently that the office she was making for him would be enough to give him a place to escape from her if he needed to.

She worked quickly to get the bookcases moved into the office, as well as Jughead’s prized movie posters tacked up on the freshly painted walls. The final touch was Jughead’s laptop and a picture of him and Veronica at the Whyt Wrym Christmas party the year before placed on the eye-catching desk.

“There.” She said quietly to herself.

She exhaled slowly. Proud of her work and hoping Jughead would like it.

“Ronnie? Baby? Where are you?” She heard Jughead calling from the hallway.

“In here!” Veronica replied, her heart pounding anxiously.

“What are doing in he—“

But before Jughead could finish, he was suddenly speechless.

Veronica watched him as he took in the room he was now standing in. The confusion on his face giving way to a knowing grin.

“I knew you were up to something.” He said as he looked at her, shaking his head.

Veronica beamed.

“I just wanted you to have a place…you know…of your own for when I’m getting on your nerves. Because, from what I’ve been told, I’m not easy to live with.” Veronica said sheepishly.

Jughead reached out for her hand and pulled her to him for a warm embrace.

“The office is amazing. But…I don’t need a place of my own. I love being with you. All the time. It’s why I wanted to live together. I can’t get enough of you, Veronica Lodge. I certainly don’t need to ever get away from you.”

Veronica could feel tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. He was being completely sincere, and she was beyond grateful for it.

“But that desk is pretty incredible.” He said with a chuckle as he looked over to where the sun from the open window streamed into the room, casting the desk in a natural spotlight. She knew he would love it, and it made her happy that she had found it for him.

“So what’s left to do?” Veronica asked as she thought of her mental checklist.

She knew they still had a few more boxes to unpack before nightfall.

“I think we should…you know…make sure we spend some quality time in each room…together. Break the house in a bit.” Jughead said with a devious grin as he untied the bandana from Veronica’s hair.

Veronica stood on her tiptoes to give him a deep, passionate kiss as she ran her hands through his dark hair. Her heart beat hard in her chest knowing that she would never have to say goodnight and then part ways from Jughead anymore. They would say goodnight together in their bed every night, snuggled up close, never far away.

She leaned back to look at him, and knew he had been thinking the very same thing.

“That is a fantastic idea. Let’s get started.”

The End.


End file.
